Essentially Immortal
by Rosie Moriarty
Summary: Once upon a time there were vampires in Louisiana. And Europe. And Egypt. Once upon a time there was a girl in Louisiana. And Europe. And Egypt. Once upon a time there was Eric. Once upon a time there was Ariane. Once upon a time there was Shreveport, Loch Ness and Cairo. Once upon a time is in the past. What's in the present? What's in Bon Temps?
1. Chapter 1

The lights were on in the farmhouse when Sookie pulled up to the house and cut the engine of her car. It had been a long few days. On top of it being a busy night at Merlotte's, Maudette had been found dead this morning and the vampire, Bill Compton, had almost been drained by the Rattray's last night. What Sookie needed now was a hot bath and a cup of tea with Gran.

Sookie got out of the car and walked up the porch steps. Fumbling a bit with her keys, she finally unlocked the door and walked in. She was barely through the front door when Gran got up off the couch and gave her a hug.

"Look who's come back to Bon Temps, Sookie!" Gran said, pulling away and gesturing to the living room.

A lot of unexpected things had happened over the last couple of days, but this was one that was truly pleasant. Sitting on the faded floral couch was one of Sookie's best friends, Ariane Bellator.

Ariane had been adopted by a nice couple when she was six years old and she had become fast friends with Sookie and Tara. The three of them were practically inseparable and quite often their summers were spent at Gran's doing anything and everything they could think of. Ariane had left Bon Temps after she, Sookie and Tara had graduated high school eight years ago and she and Gran only got the occasional letter from her.

Ariane stood and walked over to Sookie and Gran. "Hey, Sook," she said shyly with a small wave.

Sookie immediately wrapped her arms around Ariane and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much. I'm glad you're safe."

"Ariane'll be staying with us while she's here, since the Bellators died a few years back," Gran mentioned. "She'll be staying in Jason's old room."

Sookie pulled away from Ariane. "That's right, I forgot your parents died. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Ariane smiled. "Thanks, Sookie. That's actually part of the reason I'm here. I figured it was time to come see them."

Sookie smiled. "I've got tomorrow off, so why don't we head to the graveyard then. Okay?"

Ariane nodded.

"Well girls, I'm off to bed," Gran said, heading toward the stairs. "Don't stay up too late, now."

"Don't worry, Gran," Ariane said. "We won't. Sleep well."

Sookie smiled at Ariane. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower, but do you want to catch up afterward? If you're not too tired, of course?"

"Sounds good. I'll meet you in your room once you wash the smell of Merlotte's off," Ariane said, wrinkling her nose.

Sookie laughed and headed upstairs. She took a quick shower and hopped out. She was drying her hair when she realized something. How did Ariane know Sookie worked at Merlotte's? Sam hadn't come to Bon Temps until three years ago, well after Ariane had left. Oh right, Gran had probably told Ariane where she worked.

When Sookie walked out of the bathroom, she found Ariane sprawled across her bed, reading one of Gran's romance novels. A half-naked blond Viking was on the cover with a stormy sea behind him.

"Good book?" Sookie asked as she quickly put on a tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. That was one of Gran's favorites and the evidence of that could be seen on the poor worn spine. It was so worn you couldn't even read the title of the book anymore.

Ariane shrugged. "It's alright, I suppose. I've read worse."

Sookie jumped on the bed, making Ariane bounce and laugh. She set Gran's book on the nightstand and gave her friend her full attention.

Sookie sat cross-legged on the bed. "Where have you been all this time?"

Ariane shifted, getting comfortable. "Well, I went to college and got a Master's in History and another one in Law. Then I travelled the world, working where I wanted, when I wanted. I met so many new people and did so many new things. I really hope you get to do that too, Sookie."

"Well I don't see myself being able to handle college. High school was rough enough with everyone else's thoughts invading my brain," Sookie said. "I suppose it would be nice to get out of Bon Temps for a while though. I did meet a new person last night though. He's a vampire named Bill Compton. I knew he was a vampire as soon as he walked into the bar. The crazy thing is that I can't hear his thoughts."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's like a void of just…nothing."

"Hmm, maybe it's because vampires don't emit brain waves since they're dead," Ariane mused.

"How is that possible?" Sookie asked. "The vampires move and everything. They seem to be alive, minus the whole heartbeat thing."

"Blood and electrical impulses animate humans, but vampires are animated by magic," Ariane said.

"Magic?" Sookie asked.

Ariane nodded. "Since magic animates them, there's no need for a heart, lungs or electrical impulses to and from the brain. They feed on blood because blood is high in nutrients and magic alone isn't enough to sustain both their immortality and heightened activity levels. Plus, blood doesn't require a stomach to digest it. It just flows through the body like it does in humans."

"How do you know so much about this?" Sookie asked.

"I worked for the AVL for a year or two before the vampires came out of the coffin. As one of the human ambassadors between the vampires and world leaders, I needed to able to answer their questions about the vampires."

Sookie yawned and Ariane smiled. "I think's time we both head to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Sookie."

Sookie nodded and Ariane grabbed Gran's novel and left Sookie's room, gently closing the door behind her.

Ariane padded down the hall toward Jason's room. The old farmhouse creaked and groaned a little, as if it were settling down for the night as well.

Jason's room was the smallest in the house and he still had clothes in the closet. Mostly jerseys from high school and a couple old t-shirts. Ariane walked to the window and moved white lace curtain aside.

Over the trees and the graveyard, she could just barely see part of the old Compton place. Lights were on and Ariane felt her stomach churn.

Bill Compton.

Just the name was enough to make her mouth sour.

Ariane turned away from the window and lay down on Jason's bed. She flicked the lamp on and continued to read Gran's romance novel.

The next morning Ariane was up before the sun. She made coffee and took a cup of it out onto the porch and sat on the steps, watching the sun as it came up over the trees and washed the Earth with a warm light.

The screen door opened and Ariane wasn't surprised a whit when Gran came and sat down next to her with her own cup of coffee. Gran placed her hand on Ariane's knee and smiled at her. "Today's gonna be hard, hun, but you'll be okay. It's time for you to grieve and finally let it all out."

Ariane smiled at Adele Stackhouse. "Thanks, Gran. You're right, it's high time I air out the laundry."

"Gran, have you seen Ariane yet this mornin'?" Sookie called, opening the screen door. She was dressed in her white Merlotte's t-shirt and a pair of black denim shorts. "Oh, there you are. Sam called and needs me to work a double. Jason found Dawn dead this morning and Sam decided it would be best to keep the bar open so folks can have a good stiff drink."

"Oh my." Adele placed a hand to her chest. "Two young girls murdered within a week. That's unheard of in Bon Temps."

"I know, it's awful." Sookie looked over at Ariane. "I'm sorry, but this means I can't go to the cemetery with you today."

"That's alright, Sookie," Ariane said with a smile. "I honestly don't mind putting it off a little longer. I have a couple errands to do today, so I'll meet you at Merlotte's this evening?"

Sookie smiled. "Sure! I'd loved to introduce you to Sam." Sookie bounced off the porch and out to her car, starting it and backing out of the driveway. Soon she was nothing but a cloud of dust.

"Hm, Sookie was awfully happy after finding out her coworker just died," Ariane mused as she took a sip of her coffee.

Adele chuckled. "That's just Sookie's way. I'm sure that she's just happy so everyone else's low spirits can be a lifted a little."


	2. Chapter 2

Ariane arrived at Merlotte's at a quarter to seven that evening. The bar wasn't packed, but it wasn't slow, either. She walked in and took a seat at the bar, in front of Tara who had her feet propped up on the bar top, reading a book.

"Y'know, that's probably a health and safety violation," Ariane mentioned, grinning.

Tara lowered her book, her infamous attitude making an appearance before she noticed who it was. "Girl! Where the hell have you been?"

Ariane laughed. "Oh, you know, here and there."

Tara stood, hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. "Here and there my ass. You come home after God knows how many years and you think 'here and there' is gonna fly? Uh-uh."

"I worked for the AVL for a while, so they did send me here and there, Tara." Ariane laughed.

"You worked for the freaking vampires?!" Tara exclaimed, slack jawed. "Are you crazy?"

"Jury's still out on that, I'm afraid," Sookie said as she walked over. "Tara, can I get a whiskey sour please?"

Tara set about making it. "I can't believe you, working for vampires!"

"What's wrong with vampires, Tara?" Ariane asked.

"They can hypnotize you, that's what! You never know if what you're doin' is what you want to be doin' or if it's what they're making you do," Tara said. "Plus, they look at humans like we're dinner."

"Only some of them," Sookie chimed in. "Bill doesn't."

Tara looked at it. "Yes, he does. You're just blind."

Sookie grabbed the whiskey sour and rolled her eyes, walking over to a table.

"What the hell are you yelling about out here, hooker?" Lafayette asked as he walked out of the kitchen. "I told Sam you shouldn't be working around people."

Tara turned toward him. "If you'd open your eyes, you'd see why I was yellin'," she said, gesturing toward Ariane.

A big smile appeared on Lafayette's face. "Hell girl, you are a sight for sore eyes," he said, walking over and wrapping Ariane in a tight hug. He pulled away and held her at arm's length. "We gotta get some food in you, you're skin and bones." Lafayette walked back toward the kitchen. "I'm making you a burger, no arguments!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Ariane shook her head and laughed. "If you listened to Lafayette, you'd think I don't eat."

Tara raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't look like you do."

Ariane looked down at herself. She supposed her shirt did hang off her a little bit, but it wasn't too bad. Definitely not bad enough to warrant an emergency Lafayette-burger. She opened her mouth to say so, but Tara fixed her with a glare that had her snapping her mouth shut.

Suddenly Tara stiffened and glowered over Ariane's shoulder toward the door. Ariane turned and found herself faced with Bill Compton and his disgusting, poor-me antebellum Civil War soldier act. It made Ariane want to vomit.

Unfortunately, his gaze was fixed on Sookie, who was across the bar serving a couple their drinks. Ariane watched as she looked up and started walking toward him. It looked like she was practically pulled to him and that he was the only thing that existed. That vampire was pathetic, preying on Sookie like that, although Ariane hadn't expected anything less from Compton when he was trying to procure something. She had witnessed his behavior enough times, after all.

As Sookie neared Bill, Ariane sent out her consciousness to invade Bill's. She did not like what she saw. Ariane withdrew from Bill Compton and sent her consciousness to Sookie.

_Sook, begonias bloom with this man._

Ariane knew the message had been received because Sookie's eyes glanced toward Ariane. _Sweetpeas, _she responded.

Ariane watched with satisfaction as Bill approached Sookie and she did nothing but observe her Southern manners. She even offered to sit him down at a table and get him a Tru Blood. Much to Bill's irritation, none of his…charms…seemed to work on Sookie.

Sookie walked away from his table as Lafayette brought Ariane her burger. "I don't want to see any food left on this plate, y'hear me?"

Ariane grinned and saluted him. "Aye, sir."

Lafayette rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen. "Make sure she eats that, Tara."

Tara rolled her own eyes. "Yeah, whatever," she called after him. Her eyes fell away from Compton to Ariane. "I don't like that vampire. He did something to Sookie the first night he walked in here. Hmm, luckily it doesn't seem like it's working tonight."

Ariane popped a fry in her mouth and tried not to grin. She looked over and saw Bill try and fail to glamor Sookie, who excused herself to serve another table.

Bill sat in his booth, glowering and clutching his bottle of Tru Blood. Ariane found great amusement in the fact that Bill was having such a tough time seducing Sookie.

Bill's eyes scanned the bar, moving right passed Ariane before immediately flicking back to her. Ariane smirked at him as his face darkened and she took a bit of her burger. Bill didn't take his eyes off her, glaring at her so intently that Ariane was sure that if looks could kill, she'd be a pile of ashes on the floor.

Ariane innocently ate her burger and waited until Tara's back was turned before slipping off the barstool and walking out Merlotte's front door. Judging by the glare that was burning holes into the side of her skull, Ariane figured she wouldn't have to wait long until an irritated vampire joined her.

Ariane walked out to a portion of the gravel lot that was some distance from the bar where there weren't a lot of vehicles. She had her back to the building, staring up at the clear night sky. She didn't have to longer than a minute or two before she felt Bill's presence behind her. "It's a wonderful night we're having, isn't it," she asked, turning to face him.

If possible, his already stormy expression darkened further. "Why are you here?" he asked in a cold voice, his Southern accent coming out low and dark.

It seemed to Ariane that he was trying to intimidate her. It's a pity he wasn't scary. "I'm just visiting some old friends, Mr. Compton," she answered, the right side of her lips curled up in a smirk.

In a split-second Ariane's back was slammed against a tree yards from where she had been standing, Bill holding her there by the throat. "Why are you here?!" he growled.

Ariane grinned through the pain. "Didn't you know I'm from Bon Temps, William?" She took the opportunity his anger presented and carefully scanned his mind. It only took a few seconds to confirm what she had already suspected. "I think the real question here is why Sophie Anne wants Sookie, wouldn't you agree?" she baited.

The grip on Ariane's throat tightened and Bill scowled at her. "That's Her Majesty's business and you should show some respect for those above your station."

Through the growing discomfort, Ariane managed another cheeky grin. "In what way is that spoiled little girl above my station? If you hadn't noticed, William, it's not 1860 anymore."

"Respect your queen!" he shouted, leaning in close to her face.

"The last time I checked, Mr. Compton, the young lady you've got pinned to tree is a human and owes you vampires no respect whatsoever," a man remarked, approaching from the direction of the bar. A shotgun rested comfortably in his hands, finger against the side of the gun, ready to pull the trigger if he needed to. "And you'd do well to remember you're on my property and threatening one of my customers, so I would suggest letting that young lady go."

Bill glared at the man for a few moments before grinding out, "Very well." He let go of Ariane and gave her one last dirty look before he was gone.

Ariane rubbed her throat as she walked over to the man. Now she had a moment to examine him. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt, jeans and had scraggly shoulder-length hair. Shifter. Intriguing. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome." He moved the shotgun to his left hand and held out his right. "Sam Merlotte."

Ariane shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Ariane Bellator, Sookie's friend."

Sam laughed. "I gathered as much. She's the one that sent me out here once she noticed both you and the vampire had left the bar. Are you alright?"

Ariane grinned. "Thank you, but I just have a few bruises. I'll be fine."

Sam didn't look convinced, but he didn't push.

As soon as Sam and Ariane walked back into the bar, they were mobbed by Sookie. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

Ariane grabbed Sookie's hands, keeping them from completing the physical exam she was attempting to give Ariane before she touched the bruises on her back. "I'm fine, Sookie, don't worry. I just have a bruise or two is all."

"I was so worried when I saw both you and Bill gone," she exclaimed. "He could've done anything to you!"

"It's alright Sookie, I got there in time thanks to you," Same interjected. "Now why don't you take Ariane home and take the rest of the night off? We can take care of things here."

Sookie was obviously torn, but finally agreed. Before she dragged Ariane out the door, Ariane handed Sam a twenty. "For the burger," she said.

He handed it right back to her. "Consider it an apology for what happened tonight."

Knowing better than to argue with a man like Sam Merlotte, Ariane nodded and let Sookie pull her out of the bar.

Gran was asleep by the time the girls got back to the farmhouse. Ariane and Sookie went and sat on the faded floral couch and Ariane flinched a bit as her back pressed against the cushions.

"So, what happened tonight?" Sookie questioned.

"Bill Compton was trying to assert his male ego," Ariane said with a sigh. "We don't particularly get along."

"Why? Do you know him from the AVL?"

Arianne nodded. "Once Bill left his Maker, the vampire that turned him into a vampire, he made a name for himself as a procurer of strange and interesting humans for his vampire masters. Before I came back to Bon Temps, a rumor reached me that the vampire Queen of Louisiana, Sophie Anne, wanted William to procure a suspected telepath from Bon Temps."

Sookie's eyes widened as the information soaked in. "So that's why he was paying so much attention to me. He wanted to take me back to his boss."

Ariane nodded. "Luckily neither he nor Sophie Anne know about my powers and they didn't know about my trip here until tonight. That's why I lured him out to the parking lot, I needed to confirm that he was here for you."

"That's why he was angry, wasn't it? Why he threatened you. He suspects you have something to do with preventing his procurement of me."

"Probably," Ariane agreed.

"I can't believe I fell for his act!" Sookie shouted angrily. "All that charm was just a ruse so he could trick me!"

Ariane nodded. "He got really angry when his attempts to glamor you tonight backfired," she said with a grin. "I love it when he gets inconvenienced."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Sookie asked, shifting to look at Ariane.

Ariane snorted. "Hate implies that I care he exists. I merely dislike him and his choice of occupation. His existence irritates me. Bill Compton was a worthless coward of a man and is no better as a vampire. He has no loyalty and will drop Sophie Anne like the plague as soon as someone older and more powerful shows an interest. He's despicable."

"Wow," Sookie breathed out. "I've never seen you be that irritated by someone before."

Ariane shrugged. "What can I say? Everything about Bill Compton rubs me the wrong way."

"Anyway, changing the subject," Sookie said. "There's this vampire bar in Shreveport that Dawn and Maudette used to go to and I want to check it out tomorrow night, see if I can get any information about who might've murdered them to clear Jason's name. Will you come with me?"

"Well I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"I'm off for the next two days, so we'll go tomorrow night," Sookie said, standing up from the couch. "I'm off to bed, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Ariane sighed and closed her eyes.

It looked like they were going to be meeting the Sheriff of Area Five tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie and Ariane pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia, the vampire bar in Shreveport that Dawn and Maudette were known to frequent. Sookie pulled into a spot and cut the engine to her yellow Civic.

She turned and looked at Ariane. "Are you ready for this?"

Ariane gave her friend a smile. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Sookie took a deep breath and nodded, opening the driver's side door.

She and Ariane stepped out of the car and walked toward the bar. The building itself was a nondescript brick building with a little awning above the door and a neon sign across the window advertising "Fangtasia" in red neon cursive. The line stretched down the length of the building and everyone waiting to get in was clad scantily in black, leather, lace or some variation of all three.

Ariane noted that there was a very real possibility that she and Sookie would stand out like a sore thumb in the middle of all this black and skin. Sookie was wearing a white sundress with red flowers and white wedges while Ariane was wearing a short red lace dress and black pumps. They looked like vampire bait.

Unfortunately, to get to the back of the line, she and Sookie had to walk by the front door and the female vampire playing bouncer. As they were walking by, the girls caught the vampire's attention and she crooked a finger toward them to approach. The girls walked over and stopped a few feet from her.

She grinned at them. "Well don't you two smell lovely," she said, raking her eyes up and down their bodies. It made Sookie feel rather uncomfortable.

"ID's?" the vampire asked, hand out. "I can no longer tell human ages and we can't serve alcohol to minors."

Both girls dug in their purses and handed the vampire their driver's licenses.

She glanced at them. "25, hmm? You're both so young still." She looked up at them, her smile full of teeth. "Welcome to Fangtasia, ladies," she said as she handed their ID's back to them and let them in.

She grabbed Ariane's arm as she walked by and said, "Tell the bar Pam sent you and you're first drink is on the house." Pam's eyes looked Ariane up and down again before letting go and turning her attention back to the line of fangbangers that were very vocal in voicing their displeasure until Pam literally growled at them.

Ariane and Sookie squeezed their way through the sweaty throng of humans and vampires to the bar. A grizzled-looking Native American vampire was pouring shots. He was covered in tribal tattoos and at least had the decency to wear a leather vest in lieu of a shirt.

He eyed the girls with thinly veiled disgust as they sat at the bar.

"Can I get a gin and tonic, please?" Sookie asked.

The vampire grunted and made her one with inhuman speed, setting it in front of her.

"Um, if you wouldn't mind, could you maybe look at a couple of pictures and tell me if you've seen these girls around here before?" Sookie asked, fishing the pictures of Dawn and Maudette out of her purse and setting them on the bar top.

The vampire begrudgingly took a look at the pictures. "I've seen both of them here. One about two weeks ago and the other about a week ago."

"Do you know what they were doing here?"

The vampire chuckled mirthlessly. "They came her for what every human comes here for," he said. "Death." With that, he walked down to the other end of the bar.

Sookie turned away from the bar, drink in hand. "Well, I guess we'll split up for now," she said, walking into the crowd.

Ariane stayed at the bar, surveying her surroundings. The inside of the bar itself was painted the color of dried blood with posters of vampire movies plastered all over. She looked across the room and noticed a raised dais with a throne.

A huge blond vampire lounged in the ridiculous chair, dressed entirely in black. He was messing with his phone, not paying any attention whatsoever to the people that were staring at him while they danced.

Eric Northman.

Ariane hadn't seen him in years.

Suddenly, he looked up and his eyes locked on Ariane's across the room.

Ariane smiled to herself before turning her head toward the crowd, easily locating Sookie in the throng of black and exposed skin. Her friend made her way back toward the bar, glass now empty.

"Well that was a waste of time," Sookie said as she rejoined Ariane. "All anyone is thinking about is blood and sex."

Ariane was about to suggest they go home to strategize their next move when she was interrupted by a voice with a deep brooding antebellum accent that made her want to vomit.

"Sookie," Bill Compton was approaching them wearing a dark grey button-up and jeans. Ariane wanted to gag but settled for a disgusted lip curl.

"Bill?" Sookie was surprised to see him. She didn't think he'd come to a place like this. More like hoping, really.

"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly. "It's not safe for you in a place like this." He reached out to grab Sookie's arm, but Ariane stepped in front of him, effectively blocking his path to Sookie. Immediately his look of concern fell and his face hardened into one of hostility.

Ariane felt him probing her mind, trying to glamor her. She stared him down and let him into the vastness of her consciousness, letting the sliver of power she hadn't sealed away batter his mental probe for an instant before she kicked him out of her mind and reigned in the bit of power left to her. Bill took a step back, his dark eyes cold and calculating. Just like she wanted them to be.

"Play nice, kiddies." Pam sauntered her way toward them. "My master wants an audience," she told Sookie and Ariane as she turned back to the dais. They followed her.

Bill took a step to follow them and Pam stopped him in his tracks with a look. "Just the girls, Compton," she said disdainfully. Ariane was pretty sure she heard him growl.

As Sookie and Ariane followed Pam across the club, Ariane noticed two chairs had been set up on the dais on either side of the blond vampire, who watched them make their way toward him with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Ariane rolled her eyes. Vampires.

Pam kept an eye out for any humans that would interest either him or her and Eric had to admit that the pair of girls dressed as vampire bait were very interesting. Pam said the blonde one smelled sweet, but Eric found himself interested in the dark-haired one that had stared down the boot-licker Bill Compton.

He had watched the whole thing with amusement, but what really caught his attention was the presence of something very old and very powerful that flickered for an instant from the girl's direction. Eric presumed that it was the reason Compton took a step back, but it was gone as soon as it appeared, so Eric wasn't certain it had come from the girl at all. What he was certain about was that Bill Compton had an unhealthy obsession with the blonde. Pam said her name was Sookie Stackhouse.

Pam lead the pair up onto the dais and took her place behind him and slightly to the right.

"Please, take a seat," Eric said, gesturing to the chairs on either side of him. Sookie Stackhouse took the chair to his left and Ariane Bellator took the one to his right. "I heard you've been asking questions of my people." Eric leaned toward Sookie. "If you have questions, you should address them to me."

"Oh, well, thank you," Sookie said, pulling the photos of Dawn and Maudette out of her purse and handing them to him. "Have you seen either of these women before?"

Eric studied them for a moment. "Both of them have been here. I have even…tasted this one," he said, gesturing to the photo of Dawn. "Why do you ask?"

"They've both been murdered, and the police think my brother did it because he'd been with both of them on the nights they were killed."

"So, you're here to clear your brother's name," Eric mused.

"Yes. The police won't do it, so it's up to me."

"Tell me Miss Stackhouse, were the victims drained of blood?" Eric asked.

"No, they were both strangled."

"There wouldn't be a drop of blood left in their bodies if a vampire did it," Eric told Sookie. "I would suggest you start looking for a human murderer, Miss Stackhouse."

"That's part of the reason I'm here. A lot of humans come here, don't they?" Sookie asked. Eric nodded. "Then it seems reasonable that they could have left with humans, couldn't it?"

"I suppose so," Eric admitted. "However, I find it very unlikely since this is a vampire bar and either way, we don't keep track of things like that here."

Eric turned his head and noticed that Ariane was watching Bill Compton pace in front of the bar, staring intently at the dais, not even bothering to conceal his anger. Eric looked back at Sookie. "How do you know Mr. Compton, Miss Stackhouse?"

"I met him a few days ago," Sookie answered. "He was nearly drained outside the bar where I work."

_What she doesn't know is that the drainers were glamored to drain Compton. I'll give you two guesses to figure out who glamored them. _

Eric kept his expression schooled as he heard the voice in his head. "Really?" he asked Sookie out loud. Drainers in the area should have been reported directly to him. Unless, of course, they had been glamored to attack the vampire that had glamored them.

"Yes, they had him tied with thin silver chain, almost like thick necklace chain," Sookie told him.

With chain that thin there was no reason Compton couldn't have broken free. Not even he was that incompetent. It just made Eric more suspicious of Compton's motives than he already was. "Do you happen to know where these drainers are now, Miss Stackhouse?" Eric asked.

"I'm afraid they're dead, sir," Sookie answered. "The official report said a tornado flipped their trailer and killed them, but I think it's more likely that Bill killed them."

Sloppy. That's what Bill Compton was. It was embarrassing. "You may call me Eric, Miss Stackhouse. What makes you believe Bill killed them?"

Sookie snorted. "Other than the fact that he glamored them to drain him and that a tornado wasn't reported anywhere else in the area? Maybe the fact he keeps trying to glamour me to procure me for Sophie Anne, he threatened Ariane and injured her last night."

Eric's eyes flicked to Ariane, who was still observing Compton. A portion of her back was to him and he could see dark bruises peeking out from the back of her dress. For some reason he felt a strong desire to rip Compton limb from limb. It was a very odd feeling to be associated with a human.

Eric saw Ariane tense he glanced up to see Compton stalking his way toward them through the crowd. He seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with Sookie Stackhouse and Eric was planning on using that to his advantage. Eric turned back toward Sookie and leaned in. "Tell me Miss Stackhouse, have you been claimed yet?" he asked with a wink. Sookie seemed to have realized what he was doing and smiled, resting a hand on his leg.

"Sookie is mine!" Bill yelled as he reached the dais and stopped at the foot of it.

Ariane stood and took a couple steps toward him. "Does your blood reside in Sookie?" she asked harshly.

Eric watched Ariane curiously. So, it was her voice he was hearing in his head. Interesting. To his knowledge, telepathy with vampires was even rarer than telepathy with humans, never mind a human being able to project their thoughts into a vampire's consciousness. He would need to confer with Godric on the matter.

Bill glared daggers at her. "No," he mumbled reluctantly.

Ariane lifted her chin and stared him down for the second time that night. "Then how dare you try to circumvent another vampire's claim by lying about a claim that doesn't exist." Her lip curled. "You disgust me."

Bill's fangs dropped and he took two steps up the dais before Eric appeared at Ariane's side, draping an arm across her shoulders and being careful not aggravate her bruises. "It seems you have no claim on Miss Stackhouse, _William_, so I suggest you go home and leave these young ladies alone."

Bill's eyes flicked back and forth between Eric and Ariane. His jaw was clenched and he was furious. As if he forgot Eric was hundreds of years his senior, he moved toward Ariane. He only made it a step before Eric's fangs dropped in warning and he moved in front of Ariane.

"Don't test my patience," Eric growled. "You've been in the area for nearly two weeks, yet you've failed to report to me that you've moved into my jurisdiction as per vampire law, so be grateful I'm not locking you up in a silver-lined coffin, Compton."

Bill halted and glowered, retracting his fangs.

Eric retracted his fangs a moment after. "Pam, escort him out, would you?"

Pam was there in an instant, grabbing Bill's arm in a vice-like grip. "With pleasure."

As Pam led him away, Eric called out, "And Compton, tornados hop." The look Bill threw over his shoulder at Eric was venomous. Ariane grinned.

Eric turned back toward Ariane. "Now, where were we?" he asked coyly.

Ariane raised an eyebrow. "You mean before or after you taunted Compton with Sookie?"

Eric grinned. "Before."

Just then Sookie bolted out of her chair and ran up the Eric, grabbing him the arm. "Eric, that man at the bar, with the vest and hat, is an undercover cop! He's waiting for backup. We have to get out of here!"

Eric glanced at her. "How do you know this?" he asked coldly, suspicious once more.

"I'm a telepath, I can hear his thoughts," Sookie told him urgently. "We need to leave."

"No need to panic, we do nothing illegal here," Eric said calmly.

"There's a dancer draining someone in the bathroom, Eric! I'm pretty sure that's illegal!"

Eric sighed. Teran. She would have to be dealt with. This was the third time she had drained someone on Fangtasia's premises.

"Pam." Immediately Pam appeared at Eric's side. "Take Sookie, we're leaving."

Just then the front doors to Fangtasia slammed open and police officers flooded the dance floor. In the panic, they didn't notice Eric swing Ariane into his arms and run out the back, Pam behind him with Sookie.

The metal door slammed as it was flung against the cinder block wall and both vampires stopped. Pam set Sookie on her feet and stood, arms crossed, waiting for Eric.

Eric stood, staring down at the girl in his arms. Her face was pressed into his chest and her hands were fisted in his shirt. He could hear her heart racing and found himself admiring her. Her body language spoke of fear, yet he could sense no fear coming from her. It was impressive that she had so much control over herself.

Eric loosened his grip around her, suddenly conscious of her bruises and not wanting to hurt her any further. Ariane lifted her head and stared into his eyes. Eric saw some emotion flicker there for a moment, but it was gone in the blink of an eye and he found himself unsure of what it was.

He gently lowered Ariane to the ground, letting go once her feet were firmly planted on the asphalt. "I will see you again," he told her and then he and Pam were gone, leaving the back of the building empty.

The sound of sirens approaching the bar jolted Sookie into action and she grabbed Ariane's arm, pulling her toward the car. They got in and took off out of the parking lot just as police lights could be seen turning the corner from the direction of downtown Shreveport.

As Sookie drove, Ariane leaned her hear against the window. What the hell just happened?


End file.
